


Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll-(Johnny Rotten x Reader x Sid Vicious)

by KAckerman



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Sex, Concerts, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, London, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: After another night of the Sex Pistols playing songs and heavy drinking at a local pub. You along with your friends John and Sid begin heading into their apartment and things quickly escalate when you want them both for the night.
Relationships: Johnny Rotten/Original Character(s), Sid Vicious/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll-(Johnny Rotten x Reader x Sid Vicious)

The pub was filled to the brim once more to the sound of heavy punk music. It is 1977 and the punk scene and community has gotten even bigger, every person wanted to show off their own style and go to as many concerts as they could to enjoy the music and get drunk.

I was lucky enough to have met everyone from The Clash and from there on I met the Sex Pistols about a year ago. We didn't talk much since everyone would mostly get themselves high, drunk or have sex with every girl they met after their performance.

Some guys around began throwing bottle of beers against the wall, or throwimg them close to the band making a huge mess around and making the band members even angrier. Soon the place became a mess and everyone was fighting. I huffed out annoyed and rolled my eyes.

Great. Today I wanted to have fun and now some asshole has ruined the fun for me. I decided to leave the place cause if I stayed I know i'd get punched. All these men ever do is fight.

I fixed my clothes and made it out. From the inside I could hear glass shatter and cussing. "And stay out! You're all making a fucking mess!" An older man shouted pushing someone out.

"Fuck off." A man with bright red hairsaid flipping him the finger. I noticed the man and recognized him. The lead singer of the Pistols. Johnny Rotten. The man had a few cuts on his face but he paid no mind to them.

"You alright?" I mutter a bit uninterested and stayed a few steps away from him. He is known to flip out on anyone. The man glared down at me.

"The fuck do you care? Mind your own fucking business." Johnny responded and lit up a cigarette. The doors opened once more and out came the rest of the band.

"Can you believe that twat? That old geezer will pay for kicking our arses out." Steve uttered glaring back at the man inside the pub. Glen and Paul kept things to themselves and I glanced over and looked up at the tall skinny man who minded his own business not caring what others said.

"Whatever let's just head out and get high." Sid muttered with a cigar in his mouth and noticed me staring at him. "What's it to you love? Want to hang out at my apartment and fuck?" He said with a smirk making me blush.

Johnny began to laugh at Sid's comment. "Seriously mate you fuck anything that has two legs. Seems like you won't be getting much out of it." He said pointing at my body since I don't exactly have curves like other girls or anything to capture a guys attention.

I was wearing my white doc martins, black knee high socks, black shortsand black tshirt with a leather jacket. "What would Nancy say about her?" He teased Sid who kept his eyes on me.

"She doesn't have to know. You coming then?" Sid ignored his friend and looked at me again. "I have nothing else to do so why not." I shrugged my shoulder making Sid smirk so he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Glen and I will head over to eat. We're starving." Paul said so they both left the three of us alone. Johnny looked annoyed that Sid was bringing me over to their place so I stayed silent and we went to their place.

It wasn't the most cleanest place to say the least, there was just enough food for the both of them, some instrumenys laying around with newspapers and clothes scattered around the floor with two matresses near a window. The curtains were even slightly torn and not to mention there were many empty bottles too.

"Have we fucked before?" That took me off guard when Johnnt suddenly asked me that.

"No.." I answered him and watched him take off his boots. "I swear I met someone who looked kinds like you..no wait! You're that girl we met about a year ago. I was so bloody high I couldn't even stand up." He laughed at the memory.

"Yeah you kept insulting me that I was just another whore trying to sleep with the band, so you almost threw a bottle at my face." I blunty tell him and watched his smoking again when Sid came along doing the same.

"Things happen love." He replid shrugging his shoulders and blowing out smoke. Sure he was an asshole to me and has always been one from the start but I can't help but feel attracted to him. Sid came over to my side and I blushed when I felt his hand on my thigh. The room was soon filled with the familiar smell of smoke and alcohol, not to mention the sky was getting slightly darker since it began to get cloudy and soon it started to rain.

"No need to be nervous." Sid chuckled seeing my nervous expression when I felt him kissing my neck. "Here I'll bring you something to drink." He said standing up and leaving to bring some more drinks.

Johnny glanced over to me and pushed me against the mattress. "Even though i've been an ass to you, I can't help but want you too. Sid can have any girl on his feet but you are different, you stood up to me back then..how about we have some fun before Sid gets back?" My eyes widened s bit but I couldn't help but blush almost the same shade of his hair color when Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

He moved his kisses down to my neck and my heart went faster when I felt him pressing against my leg. Johnny continued his way down and shrugged my leather jacket off and took my shirt off leaving my upper body exposed. I moaned when I felt his lips licking and sucking my nipples, i gripped the sheets under me and felt him continue.

I felt myself getting needier down there and an ache. As if he read my mind he smirked and made him way lower and unbottoned my shorts and pulled them down slowly with my underwear. I bit my lip and gasped when I felt cold and saw him licking his lips.

"Didn't take ya long enough to get wet." He chuckles staring up with his blue eyes. I flinched and moaned when I felt his fingers playing with me but a second later he attached his mouth to me.

"Ahh f-fuck." I screamed and looked down. Johnny's tounge began to dive deeper into me and felt vibration when he moaned against me and used one of his hands to rub me. I moaned loudly and grabbed his bright hair tight. He didn't stop. He kept going and spreading my lips apart to lick every spot he could.

"The bloody hell is happening?" Sid suddenly appeared and stared at the scene before him. He wasn't completely fazed by it. "Thought you both dick heads hated each other." He boredly said still smoking.

"Not anymore, Vicious." Johnny replied winking at me and cleaned his chin from my fluids. "Want to join?" He asked with a smirk. Sid scoffed and threw the fag and took his jacket off and the rest of his clothes. Johnny did the same and now we were all completely naked.

This is not how I planned my weekened. Meeting up with the Sex Pistols again was uncalled for and now here I am with their vocalist and bass player.

My face grew red since I haven't done this before and never expected my first time to be a threesome. Oh, well. In these times nothing matters and I want to live life. Sid and I are the same age and Johnny is a year older.

They have lived their punk lives to the fullest and know what they are doing. Johnny knelt down to where he was first and spreaded my legs and continued to rub me in circles making me moan and bite my lip.

Sid knelt over close to my face and began stroking himself. Without warning me John grabbed his member and slid himself inside of me. I closed my eyes shut and cursed st him for not telling me anything. Sid held my chin so I would look up at him and opened my mouth when I knew what he meant.

Johnny held my hips tight and thrusted into me harder each time making me moan against Sid's member, with one hand I stroked what couldn't fit and heard his curse when I did and he continued thrusting into my mouth and playing with my breasts.

"Fuck!" I cried out and whined when I looked down and saw Johnny going in and out of me at a fast pace and and with one hand he rubbed my clit and thrusted his fingers in. I held onto the sheets beneath me and I was sure the neighbors could hear us despite the heavy rain outside.

I came undone and fell onto the mattress and felt Johnny continue until he placed his arms between my head. I scratched his back and moaned again. Johnny cursed to himself and thrusted in and out and hit me up one last time and I felt something warm. We both stopped and I blushed when he leaned down and kissed me, I winced when he thrusted again and pulled out. "You made such a mess love." He laughed cleaning his chest and spreaded my legs and felt his cum dripping out of me.

"Make sure to keep it quiet you kids." Johnny teased walking into the bathroom leaving me and Sid now. Sid grabbed my neck tight and kissed me sloppily, "Turn around love." I bit my lip and did as told.

My face was resting against the bed and I felt Sid smack my behind and spreading my juices with his dick. My mouth fell dry that I couldn't even moan. I spreaded me and felt him enter me and he held my hips tight, which were sure to be bruised too. Sid held tightly to me and thrusted into me fast, i felt myself cry when he reached over and rubbed me and with his other hand gripped my hair tight.

I blushed and felt myself get dirty. What would Nancy say if she knew about this. Few minutes went by and felt my lower back hurt and my jaw since Johnny came back for a round two and gripped my hair tight so I tried not to choke.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cried again and felt Sid going faster and so did Johnny. One..two..three! I closed my eyes shut and felt warm again inside me. Sid and Johnny moaned. Johnny slowly peeled himself from me leaving a string of his cum to my mouth. I wiped it off and sucked every drop of him.

"Such a good dirty girl." He smirked resting his hands on my cheeks and kissing my lips. Sid pulled himself out of me and fell down the mattress and lit up a cigarette again.

"This was better than what I had with those fuckin groupies." He sighed. I tiredly rested my head on the pillow and felt my entire body ache.

"Rest now love. You'll gonna need it." Johnny winked and drapped a warm blanket on top of me and rested his head next to mine. I smiled to myself and turned over to hug him and rest my head on his chest.

Sid smirked looking at the scene and continued to smoke while reading the newspaper. Rain could still be heard and even though I enjoyed this a lot..I hope no one outside of our circle hears about this.


End file.
